Notes
by Starryowl7
Summary: (F/N) had recently been bashed on for everything she was and now, she doesn't feel like eating at all. Can our favorite crazy baker cheer her up? (2P!ENGLAND X CHUBBY READER, don't like don't read, first chubby reader story so I'm not sure if it's accurate or not. T for Oliver and his notes. Enjoy!)


_ sighed as she walked down the street, even though all of the food shops were tempting, she couldn't go in one. Not after all of those comments, comments she has dealt with, but not someone just bashing everything about her! It made her want to hide in a hole when she heard the word 'food' and now she's seeing it all over!

But, she was starving. She looked up at the one she was by and it was a bakery, oh why out of all of the places it had to be that? Well, there wasn't anything close now and her house was only a few buildings down, she might as well stop in. She went in and got a table, tracing her finger along the wooden grain and had a frown on her chubby face.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked. She looked up to find a man with strawberry blond hair, freckles all over his cheeks and sky blue eyes with a tiny bit of pink in more of the middle.

_ blinked. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I'll just have a glass of water."

"You sure you don't want anything else poppet?" He asked. "I did win a ribbon at the fair for best cupcakes."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." She gave a half-hearted smile and then looked down at the table.

"Okay poppet, just ask if you need anything more, alright?" She nodded and he went to the bar.

"Did you see her?" A girl asked in a group of them at a table.

"Look at the table over there, stupid!" One of them hissed.

"She's huge!" And the rest laughed.

_'s eyes widened and so did Oliver's. How could they do something that low to someone they don't even know? He managed to get a glance at the cute girl who came in and she just hid her stomach all the more. He glared at the girls and then went into the kitchen.

In a short time, he came out with one of the customer's favorite cake slices, chocolate with peanut butter drizzle and chocolate frosting along with her water.

He set them down with a grin and she was confused. "But I didn't order any-"

"Don't worry, It's on the house!" He smiled and went back into the kitchen.

She was utterly confused and even though the cake looked like the best cake in the world, she still didn't want to eat. After all, she would only get more and more comments like those at the other table. There was a sticky note under the plate and she flipped it over and read it. '_Don't listen to them, just flaunt those amazing curves ;) - Your waiter, Oliver_'

She blushed ten shades of red and looked at the kitchen door and then back at the note. "Oh my," She could only say and put her hand on her burning cheek. But, at least the piece of cake didn't go to waste.

. . .

The next day, _ felt a bit better about her body so she decided to wear a long sleeved shirt rather than a baggy sweater over her shirt. She went to the same bakery and she was fumbling with her sweater sleeves. It was nice to feel tingly all over with a person, even if it was because of someone you have no idea about.

"Hello again!" A peppy voice chimed. She looked up to find Oliver with a big smile. "So, what will it be today, hm?"

"Um, I would like one of those cake slices again." She mumbled.

"The same one?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright, coming up in a few moments poppet!" And he went back into the kitchen. She was thankful the same girls weren't here or otherwise she would've cried if she heard one more of those comments. She definitely wasn't made for harsh words of any kind thrown at her.

She was too much into her thoughts to notice anything until she heard the plate put onto her table and lie the last slice of cake, it came with a note again. 'What's your name by the way?'

"I-It's _." She replied out loud and he stopped for a second and turned back to her. His eyes were something she could get lost in, the way the pink swirled with the blue could put her in a trance.

"Well _, it's a beautiful name." He said with a grin with an emotion that she couldn't put her finger on, but gave a tingle down her spine all the same.

"T-thank you." She blushed. "Thank you for the note yesterday. It was the thing I needed."

"It wasn't a problem, how could I let such a beautiful girls mope like that?" He asked and put a finger on her chin, which made her blush even worse. "Do you have anything planned tomorrow night?" She was so lost, all she could do was shake her head. He gave a wolfish grin and said "How about a date then hm? You can come at closing hours and we can just talk where there are no distractions...How does that sound?"

Her head was spinning and his voice was music to her ears. When he finished with a question, it got out of her thought. She hummed in question and blinked. "Huh?"

He chuckled a little and repeated what he had to say. "Uh.." She gulped. "Okay." She laughed at herself more than anything.

He smiled sweetly at her and said "Well then, see you until then _." And then walked away.

She blinked, what had just happened. But then it sunk in for her and she sighed a shaky breathe and put her hands on her burning, chubby cheeks. So what happened just then wasn't her daydreaming about a hot guy that she saw and her mind branching off. No, that actually happened.

She looked down and realized the cake was still there. Well, the cake wasn't gonna eat itself...

. . .

She was stressing about the date from the time she got out of work until the time it closed, so for three hours. She looked through her entire wardrobe and found something that she liked how it had fit and how it looked.

She finally came at the last minute before it closed and before Oliver had turned the open sign to closed, he brightened up and invited her in. As usual, he was dressed nicely, but also had a newsboy cap on. "Hello poppet!" He cheered. "Come on in, I bet you're freezing."

"Its only fifty degrees out, Oliver." She grinned.

She was about to take her coat off until he tsked "Nu uh uh! Let me." He went behind her and took off her coat for her and put it on the row of hangers she didn't notice before.

"Thank you." She said bashfully.

"No problem." He smiled. And he stayed true to his word, for the rest of the night, they talked. It was getting late into the night, but then he asked "Poppet, why did you just ask for water in a bakery? There is so much more than that!"

"Well, I know there's more but...Earlier that day, someone just listed off everything that was bothering them about me! I mean, I have dealt with comments like that before, but t just kept going on and on! If I heard one more comment like that, I would've cried on the spot!" She sighed and traced her finger on the rim of her cup. "I never dealt with that before."

"Oh poppet," He put a hand on hers. "I'm so sorry." He then got angry and put his hand away to put them into fists. "Why would they do that? Ooh, if they would have come a foot near me...I-I...I!" He took a deep breathe. "Well, I guess you know what I mean." He laughed a little. "_, I'll be honest with you. I have no idea why someone would do that to you."

She sighed. "Well, with that big heart I guess you also are blind too."

"What do you mean?" He asked the chubby girl.

She stood up and said "Look at me, my hands, my cheeks, my stomach! You don't see anything wrong with it?" She asked, frustrated at him.

"Well of course not!" He said. "What, do you mean your plushness?" He sighed. "And yet you take me that I'm blind." He went to her and said "Well, yes, I see it, but why does it matter? I like it personally, it just makes you all the more cute." He gave a smile which made her blush at his words.

"A-are you a...chubby chaser?"

"What? No! I just appreciate it I guess you could say." He shrugged. "I'm not sure how to put it, but you are so sweet and charming. And _, you shouldn't worry about what someone else says who doesn't even know you! I mean, what are they going to say when they get to know you? You're to sweet? That you're too considerate?"

It made her laugh and she smiled. "I guess you're right. I never saw it like that. Heck, even my brother called me fat!"

"What?" He said, his eyes bursting in pink and his eye twitched. "Oh when I get my hands on him-"

"Oliver, it's fine! He's on the other side of the world now and he knows it's a touchy subject!" She smiled. "But, thank you for caring."

"Well its not a problem, but-" His eyes turned straight back to blue, and then he blushed when plush lips came in contact with his freckled cheek. She gave a bashful smile and he smiled back.

She looked at the entrance and saw the moon high in the sky already. "Oh, it's that late. I guess I should be heading back. I bet my cat is worried and you know how that-"

He put a hand in front of him and replied "Say no more. I know how that can get." He got her coat from the hanger that was close to her chair and put it on her. He went to the side of her and stuck his arm out for her. "Come on then, a lady shouldn't walk by herself in this time of night." She smiled and put the closer hand on his arm, her arm hanging and the other arm crossed so her hand could be on his arm also. They walked into the night and in no time at all, they got to her house. "This is your house then." He said, trying hard not to show how disappointed he was.

"Yep," _ sighed. "Well, I had a great time. Thank you, so much for everything."

"Anytime." He smiled. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Well, I'll see you again tomorrow. I don't have anything to do tomorrow night anyway."

"You don't?" He asked, suddenly full of hope.

She giggled and nodded. "Nope." She yawned and then gave a tired smile.

"You sound tired poppet. Well, Ill be going."

"Okay, goodby-" Her eyes widened and her face went red again as he planted his lips straight on hers and pulled her close to him for a split second and then gunned it.

That kiss took all the breathe from her and she had a lovesick grin on her face. She blinked out of it and then shivered. She went inside and sighed, putting a hand on her chest. Now, she's pretty impatient for tomorrow.

. . . . . .

Hello hetalia x reader community! Yes, I have risen from the dead and had new inspiration! So, tell me what you think, even if it's bad tell me why! Favorite, review, follow please if you like it and all that good stuff! Decided to do a little something different, so I don't know if it's good or not, I liked it though!


End file.
